Broken Wings
by on-yu
Summary: Aku semakin terisak di pelukan nya dan dia? Kenapa pemuda ini hanya tersenyum saja! Kupikir dia ini bodoh atau memang tulus! Sai-kun, terima kasih telah memunguti sayap-sayap ku yang telah patah. Read & Review :D


**BROKEN WINGS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fict © Saya**

**Warning! OOC, Gaje, Abal, dan Typo (s) everywhere (?) #eeh :D**

* * *

Dentingan irama Piano mengalun indah di suatu _rooftop_ apartemen di kota Konoha, jari-jemari gadis itu menari dengan lincah nya menekan tuts demi tuts sebuah _Grand Piano_ berwarna hitam di hadapan nya.

Sesekali ia akan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pada foto yang ia pampang di depan nya, sebuah foto anak perempuan berusia sekitar 6 tahunan dan seorang Pemuda berusia 14 tahun sedang asyik memakan Es Krim nya.

Di bawah sinar Bulan yang menemani kesunyian malam, mengisyaratkan bagaimana ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu.

Sosok pemuda yang ia kagumi sejak ia masih kecil.

Gadis itu menutup mata nya erat, menikmati setiap nada-nada yang tercipta oleh permainan piano nya, ia memainkan _Under the Moonlight_ milik _Cagnet_ sekarang, seolah larut dalam _"silent_ _emotion"_ tak terasa setetes air mata nya jatuh kemudian mulai berhamburan membasahi pipi mulus sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku Sai-kun!"

Bisik nya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Welcome Home_ … Yamanaka Ino!"

Aku berkata dalam hati, akhir nya aku pulang ke Konoha lagi, dan aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan Itachi-Nii!

Kulangkahkan kaki cepat menuju Pintu _Exit Airport_ untuk segera menemui Sopir ku yang sudah menunggu di parkiran sana, _hufft_ ..

"_Welcome Home_, Ino-chan! _Long time no see, How are You_?"

Suara itu benar-benar tidak asing bagiku …

"_Daddy _…. !"

Suara ayah ku yang berdarah Jepang dan Jerman membuyarkan lamunan ku, kupeluk erat sosok yang telah lama kurindukan itu.

"Ayo, _Auntie_ Tsunade sudah menunggu dirumah dengan makanan favorit mu sayang!"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan berjalan beriringan menuju mobil dengan _daddy_ ku yang walaupun sudah terlihat eheum "tua" namun masih terlihat tampan itu.

…

Aku sedang asyik menekan tuts Piano yang ku mainkan, dengan lincah nya jari-jemari mungil ku menari diatas _Grand Piano Yamaha_ berwarna Putih di depan ku

"_River flows In You_!"

Tangan Pemuda itu bertepuk tangan begitu aku menyelesaikan permainan Piano ku, seulas senyum muncul begitu aku menyadari kehadiran Pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasih ku sekarang itu.

"Sai-kun!"

"Jadi Kau pulang ke Konoha tanpa memberi tahuku sebelum nya! Yah! Ino! Kau harus dihukum!"

Tangan pemuda itu kemudian mencubit gemas kedua pipi ku, membuat ku nyengir tertahan sembari menjulurkan lidahku demi meledhek pemuda yang hobby sekali melukis itu.

"Siapa suruh kau sibuk dengan segala urusan tentang lukisan-lukisan mu dan menduakanku Tuan Sai?!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis nampak sangat manis dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik Jas Putih yang ia pakai.

"Ino .. !"

"Aku Mau …..!"

Kataku semangat dengan merebut sekotak Coklat yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari balik jas nya.

"Yak! Siapa bilang itu untuk mu Yamanaka?!"

"Kau yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ini untuk ku Sai!"

Aku menjulurkan lidahku, membuat nya menggeleng kan kepala dan tersenyum dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Baiklah, itu memang untuk mu .. ayo ke bawah! _Auntie_ Tsunade menyuruh ku untuk segera memanggil mu untuk makan malam! Kita akan makan besar!"

Kata nya semangat, membuatku tertawa geli menatap ekspresi nya.

"Sai-kun …!" Kicauku, memanggil nya yang terlebih dahulu sudah berjalan meninggalkan ku.

…

Kulambaikan tanganku pada sosok pemuda di dalam mobil itu, aku terlihat tersenyum namun hatiku sesak.

Maafkan aku Sai-kun, sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mencintaimu.

Aku terlalu mencintai Itachi-Nii dengan buta.

Aku ini mungkin hanyalah sosok gadis kecil untuk nya.

Tapi rasaku ini benar-benar nyata! Maafkan aku hanya membuatmu sebagai pelarian ku.

"Sai sudah pulang sayang?"

"Iya _Auntie_! Ngomong-ngomong apa kabar Itachi-nii?"

Aku berusaha mengatur emosi ku agar Auntie ku itu tidak bisa membaca ekspresi ku.

"Itachi sekarang sudah menjadi pemegang Uchiha Corp, nak! Besok ke Kantor nya saja! _Daddy_ akan mengantarmu"

"Benarkah _Daddy_?!"

Kata ku berusaha meyakinkan kembali apa yang sudah aku dengar.

"Iya sayang!"

"Kyaa~~ Terima Kasih _Daddy_!"

…

Dengan mobil _Hyundai_, mobil _daddy_ ku menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha menuju Perusahaan keluarga Uchiha.

Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Itachi-nii.

Dengan segera aku turun dari mobil itu, kemudian masuk ke Perusahaan besar berlantai 30 itu.

Sekretaris nya, bernama Deidara menyuruhku menunggu sebentar karena Ita-nii sedang sibuk di dalam.

"Nona .. silahkan masuk!"

"Baik! Terimakasih Deidara-san!"

Kulangkahkan kaki ku pelan memasuki ruangan Ita-Nii dengan perlahan kubuka pintu itu, kulihat ia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di tangan nya.

_**Ckraakkk!**_

Pintu itu terbuka dan ku masuki sebuah ruangan dimana Itachi-nii sedang sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas di meja nya.

Meja itu berantakan sekali dengan meja penuh kertas, bulan ini begitu sibuk untuk Itachi-nii seperti nya, kudengar dari _daddy_ tadi bahwa Uchiha Corp tengah mengadakan kerja sama penting dengan Pengusaha Indonesia dan Amerika demi mengepakkan bisnis nya di Asia.

"Ita-nii!"

Suara ku lembut menyapa nya membuat Ita-nii mematung, mungkin ia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan suara ku ini.

"Ino! Yamanaka Ino!"

_**Brughhh! **_

Itachi-Nii menjatuhkan Beberapa _File_ nya ke Lantai, ia nampak sekali terkejut dengan kedatangan ku di depan nya, aku tersenyum memandang nya dalam tatapan lembut itu.

Aku tersenyum dan tersipu malu, mata teduh ku seakan berkeling karena air mata yang tertempa sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai kantor Itachi-nii.

Kulihat Itachi-nii, memundurkan kursi nya, menghampiri ku, merengkuh ku ke dalam pelukan penuh kerinduan nya (mungkin).

"Aku merindukanmu, Ino-chan!"

Ucap Ita-nii pada ku, aku sendiri terisak dalam dekapan hangat pemuda yang berbeda dari ku 7 tahun itu.

"Ayo duduk! Jadi selama ini kau kemana saja?"

Tanya Itachi-nii padaku.

"Ke Inggris, memperdalam kemampuanku dalam menarikan jari-jemariku diatas tuts piano"

Kataku pada nya sembari menepuk pundak nya pelan.

"Jadi Kau ke Inggris untuk _Study_ mu?! Lalu mengapa kau meninggalkan ku tanpa kabar?!"

Gelak tawa Itachi-nii kemudian hadir di tengah pembicaraan kami.

"Arghht! Saat itu aku menyukai mu! Aku khan malu! Harus nya kau tidak memiliki suara semerdu itu, tidak sejenius itu dan tidak pandai memainkan Piano! Semua type ideal ku kau borong Ita-nii!" rengekku.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan ku karena itu semua? Hahaha jangan mengada-ngada! Kau ini yang harus nya bersyukur! Kau cantik, pandai, suaramu indah, dan memainkan Piano? Bukankah itu keahlianmu juga hey Nona Yamanaka?!"

Itachi-nii mengusap kepala ku pelan membuat ku terkekeh pelan akan sikap nya.

"Tidak! Itu kan keahlian mu Itachi-nii! Tapi tenang saja sekarang aku sudah seratus persen menyadari bahwa perasaanku ke Ita-nii hanya sebatas kagum! Dan tidak lebih!"

"Gadis bodoh! Jika kau terus menyukaiku kau akan sakit hati karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah!"

"Haa? Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

Jujur saja, hatiku sakit mendengar nya, aku sedih, tapi ayolah Ino! Kontrol Emosi mu! Kau harus turut berbahagia demi Itachi-nii mu ini.

Aku yang berbeda 7 tahun dari nya tentu saja ia anggap hanya sebagai adik! Tidak lebih! Harus nya aku sadar!

Deangan IQ diatas rata-rata, tentu saja dia jauh berfikir ke depan dan tak mungkin memilih ku, aku tersenyum dan kemudian mencoba untuk menginterogasi nya.

"Dengan adik sahabatku, ini dia, Shion!"

"Ada juga ya yang mau dengan mu Ita-nii! Kau ini khan jelek!"

Shion-nee nama nya, dia memang cantik dalam semua kesederhanaan nya di foto ini, Ita-nii! Setidak nya aku bisa bernafas lega melihat mu jatuh ke dalam pelukan Gadis baik-baik seperti gadis ini.

Bukan sosok gadis _arrogant _yang dulu sempat dekat dengan mu.

"Hey! Hey kau menghina ku ya?! Aku ini khan Tampan!"

"Cih dasar Narsis!"

Arghht dasar Narsis! Dia menjulurkan lidah nya padaku! Membuatku tergoda untuk mengacak-acak rambut raven nya.

"Ehem!"

Dei-nii berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa di tangan kanan nya, seperti nya itu tas yang sama dengan tas bungkus salah satu restoran favorit keluarga kami.

Dengan Segera Ita-nii berdiri dan membenarkan dasi nya, aku terlihat canggung dengan Keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi sepi, entah mengapa aku merasa Dei-nii menatap ku Tajam.

"Itachi-san, Tadi Nona Shion kesini dan menitipkan ini untuk makan siang anda!"

"Apa? Apa? Shion?!"

"Saya rasa ada yang dilihat Nona sehingga ia buru-buru untuk pergi, saya lihat ia nampak menahan air mata nya!"

"Tidak mungkin! Ino… aku harus segera pergi! Kurasa ia tengah membuang air mata nya secara Cuma-Cuma!"

"Itachi-nii aku ikut! Aku akan jelaskan semua pada nya!"

"Tidak .. jangan dulu! Nanti saja ketika ia sudah sedikit tenang!"

"Baiklah! Ita-nii hati-hati ya …!"

Kulihat ia menganggukan kepala nya dan segera berlari, kupandangi sosok nya hingga hilang di persimpangan koridor perusahaan nya.

Aku sendiri merasa tidak enak sekarang.

"Aku dan Itachi-nii hanya kakak beradik, Dei-nii, tidak perlu khawatir! Itachi-nii adalah putra Sahabat _Auntie_ ku! Aku menyukai nya hanya sebatas kekagumanku karena ia begitu pandai, dan segala nya dari nya mirip dengan Pangeran yang selalu kubayangkan dari aku kecil, namun 15 tahun telah berlalu, sekarang aku sudah menemukan sosok pangeranku sendiri! aku harus pulang sekarang, permisi!"

Aku sungguh merasa tidak enak tengah menjadi "pengacau", aku hanya berharap bahwa Itachi-nii dapat membujuk gadis itu, tanpa harus terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada hubungan mereka yang sejati nya akan melangkah ke tahap yang lebih serius.

Ino … !

Kurasa kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk Sai!

Aku merutukki diriku sendiri, kulukiskan sebuah senyuman hingga kaki ku ini membawaku melangkah menuju parkiran Mobil, disana sudah kulihat sosok pemuda yang tersenyum pada ku.

"Yoo! Yamanaka Ino!"

"Sai-kun …!"

_**BRUUGHHH**_

Aku memeluk tubuh ramping pemuda itu dengan erat, aku takut, aku sedih dan aku menyesal, perasaan ini bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam dada ku.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu mu hingga kau bisa benar-benar mengubur perasaan mu pada Uchiha-sama itu! Aku akan selalu disini untukmu! Karena aku mencintaimu Ino-chan!"

"Sai-kun, maafkan aku! Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu!"

"Jangan dipaksakan …!"

Aku semakin terisak di pelukan nya dan dia? Kenapa pemuda ini hanya tersenyum saja?! Kupikir dia ini bodoh atau memang tulus?!

Sai-kun, terima kasih telah memunguti sayap-sayap ku yang telah patah.

….. _**It's Hard to be You **_…..

**TAMAT**

**Wkwkwkkwkwwkkwkkwwk .. SIDE STORY …. !**

**Dari Fairytale harus nya, tapi . . . sekali lagi, saya sudah berkomitmen hanya menulis dengan Main Chara YAMANAKA INO. :D ya jadilah … Ino lagi Ino lagi.**


End file.
